


falling and failing

by maizono



Category: Ozmafia!! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Post-Canon, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8098426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maizono/pseuds/maizono
Summary: "fuka is dead." he hadn't wanted to accept it, had leapt at the faintest chance that the funeral parlour's proclamation was a lie; but sometimes, unearthing the truth makes death seem like a more preferable option.set in the aftermath of a certain brothel ending.





	

"Caramia."

The way he says his name should be the first red flag; the gravity in Kyrie's eyes when the don looks up from his paperwork the second; and finally, the lack of any further comments, _idiot lion_ , _stinky lion_ , _rotund lion_ , hammers the last nail firmly into a coffin laden with wrongness.

_Just like, perhaps, the signorina's._

"Ah, good timing." Despite everything, he keeps his tone lighthearted — since it's all he can do right now, all he's been doing since the news of her death reached the famiglia weeks ago and responsibility for the investigation had fallen on his consigliere. "I was just finishing up. What do you need?"

Even as lips curve into his usual grin, he's breathing a bit too quickly, eyes scanning the other man's expression with a bit too much consternation — god, Caramia's never been good at hiding his emotions. He knows it, and his present companion knows it too.

Kyrie clears his throat, a gloved hand rising delicately to muffle the sound. Only after the silence stretches between them for a moment more does he continue; and when he does, all Caramia can hear is the roaring of his own heartbeat surge upwards and throughout the small office around them.

"Fuka... has been located."

The consigliere is choosing his words with far more care than usual, looking as if he's about to continue then deciding against it, but none of that matters to Caramia. In a single, fluid motion, he stands upright and nearly knocks a paperweight off of the desk as lips part to growl a single word: " _Where._ "

Once more, a too-long moment of hesitation precedes the reply. "It would be better... if you prepared yourself beforehand."

But the lion has been roused, and he will not rest until answers are found. "Let's go, then," he snaps, hands already moving to fasten the clasp of his cloak. "You can tell me whatever it is on the way there — but we need to go to her _now_."

Kyrie takes a deep breath, and bows his head. "As you wish."

* * *

Looking back, Caramia would notice a number of other things that should've stood out at the time; on very, very few occasions had he ever seen Kyrie's composure in such a state of disarray, for one, and to top it all off —

Afterward, from when they'd left his office up until arriving at the brothel, the scarecrow hadn't made a single verbal jab.


End file.
